This invention relates to injection apparatus of a die cast machine, and more particularly to an improvement of the mounting construction of the injection cylinder so as to increase the rigidity of a member for securing a die.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art injection apparatus of a die cast machine comprises a stationary solid board 1, a U shaped frame 2 secured to one side of the board 1 with bolts 3 and an injection cylinder 4 supported by the frame 2. The injection cylinder 4 includes an injection plunger 5 slidably extending through a sleeve 6 secured to the board 1. Although not shown, an opening for teeming molten metal is provided at an intermediate point of the sleeve 6 and the molten metal in the sleeve 6 is injected, under a predetermined pressure, into a die cavity formed at the interface of stationary and movable dies (not shown) when the injection plunger 5 is advanced by the injection cylinder 4, thus molding a die cast product.
With this prior art construction, since the frame 2 and the stationary board 1 are independently formed, unless the frame 2 is secured to the board 1 with high accuracy it becomes difficult to secure alignment of the cylinder 4. Moreover, it is necessary to increase the rigidity of the separate frame whereby not only its weight is increased but also mounting and dismounting of the frame 2 become difficult.